lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 413
Report #413 Skillset: Alchemy Skill: Love Org: Harbingers Status: Completed Jul 2010 Furies' Decision: First tick made more random and it will not work on graced people anymore (sipper or target). Problem: Love potion/pheromones effect is a passive defence that not only removes someone from your enemy list but makes you lusted to them (which both requires and consumes equilibrium to reject) in 1 tic. This effect also works through grace. The only counter is rubeus in rituals. Those playing classes whose offence relies on keeping people enemied for their skills to work know that for one-on-one fights, love potion is quite annoying. For bards in particular, who rely on keeping people in the room with them, perhaps moreso than mage/druid who have ranged attacks through their meld, these fights tend to take on the pattern of reject, blanknote, attack, reject, blanknote, attack, attack, reject, blanknote, attack, reject... and so on. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Solution 1 Have these effects not work through grace. In addition, have oolong tea resist love potion, with a 50% chance to strip the oolong defense. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Solution 2 Have the effects not work through grace. In addition, change the effect so that the first tic will remove enemy status, and the second tic will cause the lust status. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Solution 3 Have the effects not work through grace. Consider differentiating the effect of love potion/pheremones from the lust tarot, and shorten the reject time for the former. Player Comments: ---on 6/30 @ 04:45 writes: Apparently pheromones doesn't work through grace afterall, so that is not an issue. ---on 7/1 @ 05:51 writes: Solution 2 seems fine to me. ---on 7/2 @ 23:48 writes: On solution 2, wouldn't that negate love potion and similar effects entirely? Enemying doesn't take balance. All it would take is a re-enemy trigger to ensure that lust never happens. ---on 7/4 @ 05:56 writes: I believe that's essentially what solution 2 is aiming for, Thul. I think solution 3, cutting the EQ for reject down to 2 seconds from 4 would make it much less annoying to deal with, without removing too much of it's usefulness. ---on 7/12 @ 05:53 writes: Something like Stag Parade should also be included in the same category as lust tarot, as well as any other active skills that cause a lust status. Otherwise, Parade would mean using a 4sec eq to get an effect that can be removed in 2sec. It sounds like the report is trying to address the passive lust tics. How long is it between love tics? ---on 7/13 @ 08:52 writes: On Pheromones, at least, it appears to be once every 15 seconds. In the case of Pheromones, it only hits other targets, but this is balanced somewhat by the way you can shut it off entirely with a disruption scroll. I understand that this is irritating one-on-one for a bard (the optimal situation to be using passive lust effects) but all of the suggestions seem like they'd make for a rather severe change to the battlefield. ---on 7/28 @ 07:26 writes: I feel you on this, but I can't recall a nerf to love ever succeeding. My recommendation is to reverse the change that made love potion not cured by random curing abilities. It ensured there was always a downside to using love.